Prophet
by Myra109
Summary: When Ponyboy starts to have prophetic dreams, he believes that they will come true, but no one believes him. Will Ponyboy be able to change the future with no support? Or will it wind up even worse than the first time?
1. Jumped

**Remember to read and review! I don't care if it's good or bad because either way, I become a better writer.**

 **Disclaimer: I emailed SE Hinton less than a week ago. She still won't give me the Outsiders, not even just one character. *insert some rather colorful language here*. Also, some of the dialogue and wording is straight from the book, so if you recognize it, I don't own it.**

 **Warnings: violence, weapon, language**

* * *

 _I was walking home from the movies alone. That was weird in itself because no Greaser can walk alone in my town or they might get jumped by Socs. My friend, Johnny, is living proof of the rich, West side kids' cruelty; he has a scar on his cheek from some guy's rings when he slugged him._

 _Vroom! A blue Mustang tailed me, making me suspicious and, although I'll never admit it, scared._

 _When I saw five Socs leap out of the car, I thought of making a break for it, but if there's one thing I've learned from living in this town, it's that you don't show fear._

 _"Hey, Grease!" One slurred. "We're gonna do you a favor, Greaser. We're gonna cut all that long, greasy hair off." The guy wore a blue madras shirt, and honestly, I couldn't tell if he was drunk or if he was just speaking like it._

 _"Need a haircut, Greaser?" The blonde kid pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket and flipped open the blade._

 _"No," I told him, bluntly (mostly because I couldn't think of anything else to say) and backed away from the knife. Then, I felt one of their chests come in contact with my back. Of course._

 _While most of them kept my arms and legs pinned down, one sat on my chest with his knees digging into my elbows, which hurt like crazy. They smelled of English Leather saving lotion and stale tobacco, and the scent itself threatened to suffocate me right there. I battled against their grips, attempting to get loose only to fail as a blade was held against my throat._

 _"How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the chin?"_

 _Oh my God, they could kill me if they wanted to. Hell, they almost murdered Johnny in the lot; they could slit my throat right here on this sidewalk._

 _"Darry! Soda! Dally!" I continued to screech until a hand was place over my lips and I bit it. Hard._

 _Pain ignited in my cheek as I was slugged again, and a handkerchief was stuffed into my mouth, effectively silencing my cries for help._

 _"Shut him up, for Pete's sake, shut him up!"_

 _There was wild screaming and the loud pounding of feet. Jumping up, the Socs dashed away from me as I lay there, gasping for air, on the sidewalk that scratched up my skin. Through my dazed mind, I saw some people jump over me, yet I couldn't identify them with the cotton filling my brain. Suddenly, strong hands had me by the armpits and hauled me to my feet. Darry._

 _"Are you alright, Ponyboy?" He began shaking me, and I really wished that he would stop. I was dizzy and could only tell that it was my brother due to his voice and his unintentional rough ways. That's just the way Darry is._

 _"Quit shaking me, Darry, I'm okay."_

 _"Oh, sorry."_

 _But, he wasn't. Darry isn't sorry for anything he does. Ever since I was young, I always wondered how Darry could practically be Dad's twin, and yet act like the polar opposite of him._

 _I sat back down on the curb, rubbing my bruising cheek where that Soc had punched me the most._

 _Darry jammed his fists into its pocket. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"_

 _They did. My entire body ached, and I felt like I'd been run over my a garbage truck. But, you just don't say that to Darry._

 _"I'm okay."_

 _Sodapop came rushing to my side, where he knelt beside me and examined my head._

 _"You got cut up a little, huh, Ponyboy?"_

But, Soda's voice was fading like he was drifting away from me instead of sitting within a foot of my smarting body. And then he began to change. He no longer wore his DX uniform, but instead wore a white T-shirt and black shorts. On top of that, we weren't sitting on the curb. I was lying on bed, sweating and shivering, while Sodapop hovered over me.

"Soda?" I mumbled, groggily.

"Yeah, Pony, you had a nightmare. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Sodapop, I'm fine. Was I screaming?"

"Yeah, Ponyboy. Do you wanna talk about it?" This time Darry's voice broke in. I turned to see my muscular elder brother standing near the edge of the bed with a glass of water and a worried expression on his face.

"No thanks," I whispered, accepting the water gratefully. "Thank you."

"Pony..." Darry began, "do you remember what it was about?"

"Yeah, I remember it. It wasn't even that scary, but I guess-"

"It's okay, Ponyboy. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Soda comforted me. Darry looked ready to argue, but the blonde fixed him with "the look". "The look" was a mixture of a glare and the admonishing, warning stare of a parent, the one you get when you start to talk back.

"Alright, Pony, but you two better get back to sleep. It's four AM." Darry walked out of the room with one more worried glance at me.

"Kay, Pony, you think you can go back to sleep or do you need a sleeping pill?" Soda asked, starting to pull the covers off of his body.

"No, no, I'm fine." I haven't had a sleeping pill in a month, and I actually prided myself in that, no matter how pathetic that may be. In the beginning I depended on the pill to get me to sleep, but I realized that I had to learn to fall asleep on my own. Besides, the dream wasn't half as scary as some of my others.

I laid down beside my older brother, trying to sleep. Within minutes, I heard my sibling's breathing slow and his body relax as he slipped into slumber. Yet, I just continued to stare at him (I know, it's creepy) and tried to drift off.

The dream scared me for a reason. I've never told anyone, but sometimes my dreams come true. I had a dream about my parents' death a week before the accident occurred. There was the time that Soda dropped out of school, and I had a dream about standing alone in the school while my brother walked out the doors. Thirdly, I had had a dream about when Johnny got jumped (I still haven't gotten over my guilt on that one).

What if this dream cam true just like the others?


	2. Thanks for Caring

**Read and Review! Make my day with a comment! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer** : **I am not SE Hinton, but if she's offering to sell the rights, I'll be first in line with all of my savings.**

 **Warnings: language, Darry slaps Ponyboy**

* * *

It happened again last night. I'd shrugged off the first dream about me getting jumped, but this one was even scarier. Not necessarily in a physical aspect, but definitely, in an emotional one.

* _Dream*_

 _Someone was shaking me. I felt grass tickling my skin, wind biting into my arms, and my bones were sore from sleeping on the ground. I was so out of it that I didn't even wonder why I had been sleeping on the ground._

 _Finally prying open my sleepy eyes, I saw that the person shaking me was Johnny, yet he was different. He still looked nervous and shy but he wasn't as jumpy, and the cut on his face had healed into a thin scar on his cheek bone._

 _"What time is it?" I asked, groggily, sitting up._

 _"I don't know. I fell asleep too, man, listening to you ramble on and on. You'd better get home. I think I'll stay all night out here."_

 _"Okay, but if you get cold or something, come on over to our house."_

 _"Okay."_

 _I ran home, knowing that Darry would kill me for staying out so late. The porch light was on and when I peaked in the window, I saw Sodapop stretched out on the couch and Darry in the arm chair, wide awake. Damn. I gulped and opened the door softly. Darry looked up from the newspaper that he was reading and leapt to his feet, while I stood there, biting my nails._

 _"Where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?" He was angrier than I'd ever seen him and slowly, I shook my head. "Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you! Where were you, Ponyboy?" He took a shaky breath, trying and failing to calm down. "Where in the almighty universe were you?"_

 _"I... I went to sleep in the lot," I stammered, sounding so dumb, even to me._

 _"You what?!"_

 _Sodapop sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey, Ponyboy, where ya been?"_

 _"I didn't mean, too," I pleaded with Darry. "I was talking to Johnny and we both dropped off."_

 _"I reckon it didn't occur to you that your brothers might be worrying their heads off and afraid to call the police because something like that could have you two thrown into a boys' home so fast it would make your head spin. And you were asleep in the lot? Ponyboy, what on earth is the matter with you? Can't you ever use your head? You haven't even got a coat on!"_

 _I felt my anger and frustration bubbling, threatening to boil over. "I said I didn't mean too."_

 _"I didn't mean too!" Darry shouted and I almost shook. "I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I ever hear from you! Can't you think of anything?"_

 _"Darry..." Sodapop began, but Darry turned on him. "And you shut your trap! I'm sick and tired of hearing you stickin' up for him!"_

 _He shouldn't have yelled at Soda; no one should ever yell anything not my brother. "Don't you yell at him!" Darry wheeled around and slapped me so hard that I fell against the door._

 _Suddenly, it was deathly quiet. No one in my family and ever hit me. No one. Soda was pale and wide eyed. Darry was string at the palm of his hand where it has turned red and then back at me. "Ponyboy..."_

 _I turned around and ran out the door as fast as I could. "Ponyboy, I didn't mean, too!" But, I was already gone. In fact, it was all gone._

 _*Dream over*_

Strong hands shook my shoulders as I woke up crying, screaming about not meaning to, that I was sorry. When my vision cleared, I realized that I was looking into the worried eyes of Darry while the gang and Sodapop stood behind him, anxious. Even Steve and Dally looked concerned.

"Pony!" Darry gasped. "Are you alright?"

Before I knew it, I was hugging him, sobbing into his shoulder as he nearly tumbled off of the bed in shock. "I-I'm sorry, Darry, for everything."

"What do you mean, Ponyboy?" He whispered. I vaguely saw Soda ushering the others out of the room, knowing that we needed some alone time.

"I'm sorry for never listening, for never obeying the rules, for never appreciating you, for never-"

"Ponyboy, it's alright," he murmured into my hair. "You didn't do nothing wrong."

"But I did!"

"No, you didn't," he slowly detached my arms from around his neck and looked me in the eye. "What was your dream about, Pony?"

"I fell asleep in the lot talking to Johnny. I woke up and realized how late it was; I ran home. You were so mad, yelling about how you couldn't call the cops, how worried you and Soda were, how I was careless and forgetful and never use my head. Then, when Soda started to say something, you yelled at him and I yelled that you shouldn't holler at him, then you turned around and slapped me right across the face. I ran out the door and the dream ended."

Darry suddenly embraced me. "Pony, I would never hit you, okay? Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, Darry, but I'm worried. It just seemed so real.

"It's okay, now, but you better get some rest. You look like hell, little brother."

"Thank you, Darry."

"For what?"

"For caring." I didn't realize how tired I was. I was fast asleep before he could even start to say something.


	3. Seen Too Much

_Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I'm having seem w_ _riters block, so if anyone would please give me some ideas on how to get the story rolling next chapter, it would be very beneficial._

 _Warnings: murder_

 **Disclaimer: for the last time, I don't own the Outsiders! Why must you make me say it? *cries in a corner***

* * *

I was running, away from the lights of the neighborhood, cutting through the vacant lot. Tripping over something beneath a blanket of newspapers, I hit the grass and I heard a familiar voice exclaim, "What-"

"Come on, Johnny, we're running away," I practically sobbed. Johnny didn't ask questions; he just leaped up and followed me to who knows where.

We finally stopped near a park. Being nearly two in the morning, the park was empty and devoid of life. I sat on the curb and cried, too overwhelmed to even think straight. Johnny placed a hand on my shoulder and sat down beside me on the curb.

"Easy, Ponyboy," he said. "We'll be okay."

I wiped my teary eyes on my bare arm, my breath escaping in quivering sobs. "Gotta cigarette?"

He handed me one and struck a match.

"Johnny, I'm scared."

"Well, don't be, man. You're scaring me. Now, what happened? I ain't ever seen you bawl like that."

"I don't very often. It was Darry. He hit me. I don't know what happened, but I couldn't take him hollering at me and hitting me too. I don't know... sometimes we get along okay, then all of a sudden he blows up on me or else is naggin' at me all the time. He didn't use to be like that... we used to get along okay... before Mom and Dad died. Now he just can't stand me."

""I think I like it better when the old man's hittin' me." Johnny sighed. "At least then I know he knows who I am. I walk in that house, and nobody says anything. I walk out, and nobody says anything. I stay away all night, and nobody notices. At least you got Soda. I ain't got nobody."

"Shoot," I said, startled out of my misery, "you got the whole gang. Dally didn't slug you tonight 'cause you're the pet. I mean, golly, Johnny, you got the whole gang."

"It ain't the same as having your own folks care about you," Johnny said simply. "It just ain't the same."

I was beginning to relax and wonder if running away was such a great idea. I was sleepy and freezing to death and I wanted to be home in bed, safe and warm under the covers with Soda's arm across me. I decided I would go home and just not speak to Darry. It was my house as much as Darry's, and if he wanted to pretend I wasn't alive, that was just fine with me. He couldn't stop me from living in my own house.

"Let's walk to the park and back. Then maybe I'll be cooled off enough to go home."

"Okay," Johnny said easily. "Okay."

My skin was frigid to the touch and I was shaking and my teeth were chattering too fast to be humanly possible. My breath turned to fog as I breathed a shaky breath. Johnny snapped up his jeans jacket and flipped up the collar.

"Ain't you about to freeze to death, Pony?"

"You ain't a'woofin'," I said, rubbing my bare arms between drags on my cigarette. I started to say something about the film of ice developing on the outer edges of the fountain when a sudden blast from a car horn made us both jump. The blue Mustang was circling the park slowly.

Johnny swore under his breath, and I muttered, "What do they want? This is our territory. What are Socs doing this far east?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't know. But I bet they're looking for us. We picked up their girls."

We did? I thought. I didn't remember that. I tried to tell Johnny this, but I couldn't make the words come out of my mouth.

"Oh, glory," I said with a groan, "this is all I need to top off a perfect night" I took one last drag on my weed and ground the stub under my heel. "Want to run for it?"

"It's too late now," Johnny said. "Here they come."

Five Socs were coming straight at us, and from the way they were staggering I figured they were reeling pickled. That scared me. A cool deadly bluff could sometimes shake them off, but not if they outnumbered you five to two and were drunk. Johnny's hand went to his back pocket and I remembered his switchblade. I wished for that broken bottle. I'd sure show them I could use it if I had to. Johnny was scared to death. I mean it. He was as white as a ghost and his eyes were wild-looking, like the eyes of an animal in a trap. We backed against the fountain and the Socs surrounded us. They smelled so heavily of whiskey and English Leather that I almost choked. I wished desperately that Darry and Soda would come along hunting for me. The four of us could handle them easily. But no one was around, and I knew Johnny and I were going to have to fight it out alone. Johnny had a blank, tough look on his face- you'd have had to know him to see the panic in his eyes. I stared at the Socs coolly. Maybe they could scare us to death, but we'd never let them have the satisfaction of knowing it.

The names of two of the Socs came to mind, despite the fact that I'd never met them before: Randy and Bob. I had a feeling that I didn't know them for a good reason.

Johnny was watching the moonlight glint off Bob's rings and I wondered... were these the same guys that beat Johnny up all those months ago?

"Hey, whatta ya know?" Bob said a little unsteadily, "here's the little greasers that picked up our girls. Hey, greasers."

"You're outa your territory," Johnny warned in a low voice. "You'd better watch it"

Randy swore at us and they stepped in close. Bob was eyeing Johnny.

"Nup, pal, yer the ones who'd better watch it. Next time you want a broad, pick up yer own kind- dirt."

I was getting mad. I was hating them enough to lose my head.

"You know what a greaser is?" Bob asked. "White trash with long hair."

I felt the blood draining from my face. I've been cussed out and sworn at, but nothing ever hit me like that did. Johnnycake made a kind of gasp and his eyes were smoldering.

"You know what a Soc is?" I said, my voice shaking with rage. "White trash with Mustangs and madras." And then, because I couldn't think of anything bad enough to call them, I spit at them. Bob shook his head, smiling slowly. "You could use a bath, greaser. And a good working over. And we've got all night to do it. Give the kid a bath, David."

I ducked and tried to run for it, but the Soc caught my arm and twisted it behind my back, and shoved my face into the fountain. I fought, but the hand at the back of my neck was strong and I had to hold my breath.

I'm dying, I thought, and wondered what was happening to Johnny. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I fought again desperately but only sucked in water. I'm drowning, I thought, they've gone too far... A red haze filled my mind and I slowly relaxed.

The next thing I knew I was lying on the pavement beside the fountain, coughing water and gasping. I lay there weakly, breathing in air and spitting out water. The wind blasted through my soaked sweat shirt and dripping hair. My teeth chattered unceasingly and I couldn't stop them. I finally pushed myself up and leaned back against the fountain, the water running down my face. Then I saw Johnny.

He was sitting next to me, one elbow on his knee, and staring straight ahead. He was a strange greenish-white, and his eyes were huger than I'd ever seen them.

"I killed him," he said slowly. "I killed that boy."

Bob, the handsome Soc, was lying there in the moonlight, doubled up and still. A dark pool was growing from him, spreading slowly over the blue white cement. I looked at Johnny's hand. He was clutching his switchblade, and it was dark to the hilt. My stomach gave a violent jump and my blood turned icy.

"Johnny," I managed to say, fighting the dizziness, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Go ahead," he said in the same steady voice. "I won't look at you."

I turned my head and was quietly sick for a minute. Then I leaned back and closed my eyes so I wouldn't see Bob lying there.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be...

"You really killed him, huh, Johnny?"

"Yeah." His voice quavered slightly. "I had to. They were drowning you, Pony. They might have killed you. And they had a blade... they were gonna beat me up..."

"Like..."- I swallowed- "like they did before?"

Johnny was quiet for a minute. "Yeah," he said, "like they did before."

Johnny told me what had happened: "They ran when I stabbed him. They all ran..."

A panic was rising in me as I listened to Johnny's quiet voice go on and on.

"Johnny!" I nearly screamed. "What are we gonna do? They put you in the electric chair for killing people!" I was shaking. I want a cigarette. I want a cigarette. I want a cigarette. We had smoked our last pack. "I'm scared, Johnny. What are we gonna do?"

Johnny jumped up and dragged me up by my sweat shirt. He shook me. "Calm down, Ponyboy. Get ahold of yourself."

I hadn't realized I was screaming. I shook loose. "Okay," I said, "I'm okay now."

Johnny looked around, slapping his pockets nervously. "We gotta get outa here. Get somewhere. Run away. The police'll be here soon." I was trembling, and it wasn't all from cold. But Johnny, except for the fact that his hands were twitching, looked as cool as Darry ever had. "We'll need money. And maybe a gun. And a plan."

Money. Maybe a gun? A plan. Where in the world would we get these things?

"Dally," Johnny said with finality. "Dally'll get us out of here."

Johnny's voice sounded far away, as if I were losing consciousness and my mind was blocking out his voice. Everything... was so... hazy...

* * *

 _Soda's POV_

It was worse than ever tonight. I woke up at two in the morning to find Ponyboy thrashing under the sheets, withering and sweating and crying. It'd never been this bad.

"DARRY!" I cried. "GET IN HERE!" My elder brother was at the door in five seconds flat because I'd never sounded so stressed or anxious in my entire life.

My sibling raced over and began to shake Ponyboy gently, yelling his name. The red head woke with a scream, crying and mumbling all sorts of mumbo jumbo, hugging me so tightly that I was positive that my lungs would collapse.

"It's okay, Pony, relax. I'm right here."

"He killed him, Soda! He didn't mean to; he was trying to save me." I looked Darry, fear shining in my brown eyes. Ponyboy was fourteen and he'd seen a lot in his short life, but he should never have to see murder. No one should.

"It's okay, Pony. It was just a dream," I whispered into his damp hair as Darry rubbed his back.

Something wasn't right and I knew it. Ponyboy hadn't had nightmares in months and those he couldn't remember. Now, he could and in a way, it was way worse. Why was this happening?

When Ponyboy calmed down, Darry returned to bed and I laid beside my kid brother, holding him close as if he might disappear if I let go. I'd have to ask him in the morning.

Little did I know that the next day our lives were about to take an unexpected turn.

* * *

 _Who should Ponyboy tell about his dreams first?_

 _1\. Johnny_

 _2\. Soda_

 _3\. Darry_

Read and Review!

-Myra109


	4. I Believe You

_I apologize for the long wait on all of my fanfics! I'm working on getting thrm all updated; Trials of a Social Divide is next! Read and Review, thanks!_

 _Warnings: language, mentions of violence and murder_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

Johnny Cade was not stupid. He knew that something was wrong with Ponyboy the minute he walked into the Curtis' living room the morning following his nightmare.

One, his appearance in general. Pony seemed to have put little to no effort into his appearance. His clothes were wrinkled and rumpled like he'd fished them out of the many piles of fabric in his and Soda's room, along with the fact that they might possibly be Soda's. Seriously, the clothes were twice his size!

Two, his posture. The red head seemed to slump down, keeping his face downcast and seemed to be trying to curl into a ball while standing. It was the posture of a defeated and scared person. The posture of a little boy that had been left alone in a big world, a four year old lost in a super market.

Three, his voice. Pony's tone was dull and lifeless and he only commented when he absolutely needed to. No matter what they were talking about- even movies and books, the boy's favorite things- Pony didn't seem interested in the conversation.

Finally, his eyes. The greenish-gray orbs that were typically dreamy and far away in one of those spacing out ways now held a confused, fearful expression. It was as if someone had taken the happiness out of him, sapped the life from his body, and left an empty shell behind.

"Pone, what's wrong with you?" Johnny asked his best friend as soon as the gang had let them alone on the back porch.

Pony sighed, his eyes focused on the horizon line far in the distance. "Johnny, do you believe in the ability to see the future?"

The small boy jolted at the unexpected question. "Well, I suppose it's possible, but all that fortune telling business is a load of bologna if you ask me!" He laughed. The red head shivered slightly and Johnny frowned.

"Well, what if I told you that a friend of mine has dreams that seem to... come true?" Ponyboy stammered, still not meeting his friend's eyes.

The African American teen rocked on his feet, trying to decide on the best way to answer. "Like... what kind of dreams?"

"Well," Pony hesitated, "his best friend got jumped and a few nights before it happened, he had a dream about it. He still feels guilty about it and he still gets dreams like that and doesn't know what to do about it."

Johnny stopped rocking and looked at Pony with a calculating glance. He could tell that he was telling the truth, but he seemed to be editing the story, carefully. "Does this friend happened to be named Ponyboy Curtis?"

For the first time that morning, Pony gave a slight smile. "Maybe."

Johnny seated himself on the steps beside the red haired teen and was quiet for a few minutes.

"So," Pony finally whispered, "do you believe me?"

Johnny honestly wasn't sure. It seemed so crazy but then again, Ponyboy had never lied to him, never lied to anyboy. The only time the boy had said a single thing that was untrue was when it came to his feelings.

" _How are you, Ponyboy?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"How's your relationship with Darry going?"_

 _"Fine."_

 _Pony wouldn't make up a wild story like this, not even when he was younger had he told anyone a story like this and acted so serious._

 _"I believe you."_

Pony looked at him incredulously and with a hint of hope. "Really? You're not pulling my leg are you?"

Johnny shook his head. "Nope, and I'm going to help you with this. Start by telling me about your most recent dreams; your change in behavior started about three nights ago. What dreams were those?"

Pony sighed, tapping his foot up and down on the porch and popping his knuckles, both nervous habits of his and his brothers. Soda would bounce his legs and tap his fingers while Darry cracked his knuckles. Sometimes Johnny wondered if they even noticed that they were doing it.

"Okay," Ponyboy agreed. "The first dream was about me getting jumped by some Socs while walking home from the movie theater." Johnny shivered at the mention of the Socs and Pony looked guilty but otherwise pretended not to notice. He knew that his friend hated pity. "That just seemed like a bad dream so I brushed it off until the next night. I'd fallen asleep in the lot with you one night and Darry got mad- really mad. He hollered at me and then he snapped at Soda for standing up for me. I yelled right back at him and he slapped me. I tried to brush that off too but the next night... I had a nightmare that can't just be overlooked. I ran out of the house after the fight with Darry and I literally tripped over you while you were staying in the lot. I told you that I was running away. You got up and we walked to the park."

Pony closed his greenish-gray eyes and took a deep breath while Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuringly. The younger gave him a watery smile before continuing.

"Some Socs were there and they were saying something about picking up their girls. That's when I knew that these were a string of prophetic dreams because one seemed to lead into another and what that Socs said didn't make sense. We never did that and into wouldn't even think of doing it because I'm not even into girls yet. They insulted us and into my insulted them back. Then, they chased me and tried to drown me in the fountian. You panicked and... stabbed one of them."

Johnny was shocked but now, he believed Ponyboy more than ever. Everyone in the gang, even the youngest, had seen some horrible things but only Dally had ever seen murder. None of them except Dallas, much less Ponyboy, who was young and naive and did everything he could to see the good in the world, could imagine such a detailed crime.

"We couldn't stay there; we had to get away. I asked you what we were going to do and you mentioned Dally. Then, the dream ended."

For a moment, neither of them said or did anything until the fourteen year old broke down and started crying. The elder was stunned; he'd only seen Ponyboy Curtis cry once at his parents funeral. That dream/prophecy/prediction thing must have scared him real bad to leave him bawling like a baby.

Johnny hugged Pony tightly, allowing him to cry into his shoulder, rubbing his back until Darry, puzzled, came out and told them until it was time for dinner. And that entire time, Johnny only said one statement over and over again.

"It's okay; I believe you."


	5. Proving our suspicions

_I'm not dead. I'm very sorry for my prolonged absence, but I am working on an update schedule that allows me to update every week or every other week. Thank you for sticking around. READ AND REVIEW!_

 _Warnings: language, violence, some blood, weapon_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

* * *

The movie theater was pitch black and I, Ponyboy Curtis, stared at the big screen, not really paying attention to the Paul Newman film that was playing. The credits began and I stood with a slight stumble since I had been sitting for two hours. Approaching the double doors and leaving quickly, I stepped onto the sidewalk and realized something: I didn't have a ride.

Not having rides in Tulsa, especially when you're a Greaser, is dangerous. Socs, the rich kids, can jump you at any given time and something about this gave me a sense of dejè vu, like it had happened years ago or to someone else or... in a dream.

I shook that thought from my head. It wasn't possible. That was just a dream, not some kind of prophetic vision that made me an oracle of sorts.

"Hey, Greaser!" A voice yelled, startling me out of my crazy thoughts. A Mustang was tailing me like a predatory animal stalking their prey. Five Socs leaped out of the car.

I stared at one of them in denial. It couldn't be. He wore a blue madras shirt and spoke like he was drunk, but his eyes were perfectly sane, yet cruel all the same. It was the same guy from my dream.

"We're gonna do you a favor, Greaser," he continued. "We're gonna cut all that long, greasy hair off."

"Need a haircut, Greaser?" A blonde hissed, flicking out a switch blade.

"No," I told him, bluntly, since I couldn't think of anything else to say. I was getting pretty scared because everything about this was just like my dream, right down to the dialogue and the suffocating scent of English Leather.

Really, I should've known better, but as my instincts kicked in, I took a step back. As expected, I backed into one of them.

The Socs jumped, pinning my arms and legs to the concrete and slugging me like there was no tomorrow, but my attempts at escape were futile. They were too strong. A sharp object was pressed against my vulnerable throat.

"How'd you like that haircut to begin just below the chin?"

"Darry! Soda! Dally!" I screamed until a hand muffled my cries for help. Guess what I did? Well, I did the only thing that came naturally: I bit it. Hard.

I was punched in the cheek and I did something that hadn't happened in my dream: I kneed him in the gut.

I didn't know why this happened here and not in the dream, but it might've been because I knew the outcome, and therefore my fear was decreased. Due to this drop in apprehension, I was able to realize that one of their grips on my ankle was loose enough for me to wiggle it free.

The guy kneeled over and I shoved his shoulders as hard as I could before leaping to my feet. Of course, I'd only taken care of one Soc and that left four more.

Apparently, I didn't have to because as if on cue, the gang arrived to help me out. Steve took one, punching him over and over until both of them were covered in blood. Two Bit grabbed another and clubbed him over the head with a beer bottle, muttering something about not messing with his friends. Soda threw the other to the sidewalk, yelling something that sounded like 'Don't you dare come near my kid brother again!" Dally took the last one, beating him with a stick, and finally they all hopped into their car, the dazed dragging the unconscious, before speeding off.

I glanced at Johnny; I'd told him about all of my dreams so far and I saw that he looked scared. He'd believed me, but it hadn't really sunk in until he saw the proof of it right in front of his big, black eyes. Slinging an arm over my shoulders, he nodded with an expression that told me, clear as day, ' _we'll talk about it later'._

"Are you all right, Ponyboy?" Darry demanded as he started shaking me. Classic Darry.

"I'm okay, Darry, but stop shaking me; you're making me dizzy," I said and it wasn't a lie. My head was spinning with the new realizations and my aching body and everything, but the shaking wasn't helping at all.

"Sorry," he apologized, quickly letting go and ramming his fists in his pockets. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

"Nah, I'm just a little bruised up," I told him.

"You got cut, too," Soda added as he appeared and knelt down beside me. Wetting a handkerchief with his tongue, he pressed it to the side of my neck and the only thought that came to my head was, _'so that still happened?_ ' "You're bleeding like a stuck pig."

"I'm fine, Soda. Nothing time can't heal," I smiled in a comforting way because only a person that really knows Soda could see the genuine worry in his eyes beneath his brave attempt at humor.

"Well, good," Darry crossed his arms. Uh oh. "Now what in blazes were you doing walking home alone? Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"Look, I'll admit it wasn't a smart thing to do," I confessed, "but it was just a walk from the movies. It's not like I was on the other side of town, so I thought I'd be safe. Apparently, the Socs don't miss any chance to jump us."

"You got that right!" Dally shouted from where he was standing a little ways down the sidewalk with Steve and Two Bit.

"Are you listening in on the conversation?" Soda questioned.

"... Maybe."

"Soda, what kind of question was that? They listen in on all of our conversations," I chuckled.

"True."

"Anyway, I'm glad you learned you lesson, Pony. I'm not gonna ground you because really, it was the Socs' fault. But you have to be more careful! You never-"

"Use my head?" I suggested.

Darry sighed. "Exactly."

"Don't worry, Darry, I'll work on it," I promised and pulled a puzzled look when Soda put a hand on my forehead. The gang and my brothers were giving me weird looks. "What?"

"You're not acting like yourself," Soda pointed out. "Did you hit your head?"

"No, I feel fine, well, other than the obvious," I said, pointing to my cheek and neck.

"If you say so..." Soda left the statement hanging, clearly symbolizing that this conversation was not over.

"Well, it's a school night, better get home," I walked ahead of the group and I could feel their eyes boring into my back. Continuing to stroll, I stopped at the corner and waited for them to catch up.

"Well," Dally finally broke the crippling silence, "I'm thinking of the going to the Nightly Double on Saturday. Anyone wanna come?"

"Sorry, Steve and I've got dates that night," Soda answered.

"I've gotta work," Darry replied, somewhat wistfully. He never really did anything anymore.

"I'm thinking of getting drunk, but if I sober up long enough, I'll stop by," Two Bit put in.

"Johnny and I'll come," I responded. Something told me that this would be important to more than just that last dream... I suppressed a shiver. It was about more than that, but I couldn't put my finger on what that meant.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna head over to Buck's for a bit, but I'll see you guys around." The blonde raced off and everyone shrugged; Dally kind of did his own thing.

"I gotta go, too; I gotta hot date tonight," Two Bit smirked before heading in the direction of his house.

"I'm gonna go pick up Evie's birthday present," Steve informed them before dashing off.

"And then there were four," Soda said, awkwardly.

"Johnny, you going home?" I asked him, knowing he'd say no.

"Nah, I'll work on my homework here and then head home later," he told us as we walked inside.

"Well, I'll get dinner started," Darry finally piped up. "You two, get your homework done and Soda, please, I want you to go into the bathroom and use the contraption called a shower." Johnny and I laughed; Darry hardly joked anymore and when he did, they were pretty funny.

The blonde teen stuck his tongue out before grabbing a towel and vanishing into the bathroom, where we heard the water turn on. Darry walked into the kitchen and Johnny and I went into Soda's and my room.

"Well, we know for sure that they come true now," Johnny stated.

"I'd say that's a definite possibility," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, that we know this, we need to figure out how to change it because I'll die before that third dream comes true."

"Agreed," Johnny shivered.

"Well, I think it happens the night we go to the Nightly Double because it fits the time frame," I explained. "We go to the Nightly Double, fall asleep in the lot, and when I go home, Darry slaps me. We run away, Socs jumped us, you act in self defence and that's as far as we know," I made sure to put emphasis on the self defence part.

"We just won't go to the park," Johnny advised.

"That sounds like a good idea, but we'll kind of have to plan as we go because we really have no idea how to avoid the Socs forever."

"It's like avoiding the inevitable," Johnny agreed. I nodded.

Then, we stopped talking about the dreams and started our math homework, but the subject never truly left our minds.

* * *

 _It was unbearably hot where we were. Flames licked the walls and smoke curled around us in tendrils, squeezing into our lungs and forcing coughs from our mouths. Screaming could be heard in the back and we headed towards it, avoiding falling debris and the burning patchs of floor._

 _He kicked the door open, revealing a group of small kids, the oldest maybe seven. I demolished a boarded up window and he handed me the first kid, which promptly bit me._

 _"Ow!" I yelped before dropping the kid outside._

 _We went through the kids, tossing them out the window and trying to ignore Dally screeching like a banshee ("Get out of there! Forget those goddman kids!")._

 _Finally, all the children were out and I was being yanked through a window. A hand clobbered me across the back so hard, I fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes._

 _Suddenly, I was back in the church and Johnny was reaching for the window ledge when a burning beam caught him across the back, sending him sprawling to the floor with a scream. Dally leaped through the window and grabbed Johnny, tossing him out as gently as possible before jumping out, missing the falling roof by inches._

 _I was standing in the center of the rubble, and I could see everything that was going on. Johnny was burnt badly, lying face down in the dirt while paramedics hovered over him. Dally was fighting against anyone to get to Johnny, cradling his burnt arm to his chest. And then there was me, the physical me, lying in the dirt, unconscious._

 _"Johnny!_ "

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with this story. It's finally starting to kick off; stay tuned for more dreams and changing the future! Read and Review! Thank you to all that have already reviewed, faved, and followed. It is all very much appreciated.**


	6. Is it really inevitable?

_I meant to post this chapter a long time ago, but I totally forgot and just now remembered when I saw Chapter Six wasn't posted yet! Sorry!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

Ponyboy didn't understand; he and Johnny had tried so hard, but the outcome remained the same.

It had been a great night at the Nightly Double. They'd met Cherry and Martha; Pony opened up to the redhead; and Two Bit had gotten Martha's number. That's when everything went wrong.

 _Vroom!_ The five of them spun around to see a blue Mustang tailing them and through the windshield, Ponyboy could see a very familiar boy.

He was handsome with dark hair and glinting eyes. As he climbed out of the car, he stumbled, a small container held in his ringed hand.

Johnny went rigid beside him and Pony could feel the frightened boy trembling on shaky legs.

"Cherry, Martha!" Bob slurred. "Just because we got a little drunk doesn't mean you should go hanging around with this rift raft!"

"Bob!" Cherry snapped. "You heard me! I'm never going out with you when you're drinking and I mean it!"

The arguement continued, but Pony had long since stopped listening. The memory of Bob's body lying there, drenched in crimson and Johnny's blade dark to the hilt, as Bob's life trickled away with the trails of blood...

Ponyboy blinked as Cherry suddenly faced him.

"Pony, if I don't say hi when I see you in school or anything... you understand right?" The red head questioned.

"Yeah, of course," Pony responded, ignoring the slight pang in his heart at the statement. He had bigger things to worry about then girls and relationships.

"You're a good kid, Ponyboy." Then, she hopped into the Mustang and they were gone.

Two Bit growled and ripped apart the paper that held Martha's number. "Probably fake," he grumbled before breaking off to head home with a goodbye wave.

"Johnny?" Pony whispered into the silent night.

"Yeah?"

"Did you think of It when Bob showed up?"

"Yeah," Johnny mumbled.

The pair seated themselves on the curb, dizzy from the memory of the dream, and leaned back, watching smoke curl from the ends of their cigarettes and into the night sky.

"Pony, have you ever wondered what it would be like to live away from this city? A place where there aren't Socs or Greasers?" Johnny was on the verge of tears at this point and Pony reached over to grab his arm.

"Out in the country... away from all the big towns," Pony muttered and to his horror, his eyes were drifting shut. No matter how much he tried, he fell asleep to the sound of Johnny Cade snoring peacefully.

* * *

" _Stay Gold, Pony, stay gold," Johnny whispered before he fell back against the pillow and died._

 _People say that people look like they're sleeping when they die, but Johnny just looked dead._

 _"No, Johnny! Johnny, please!" Dally, tears streaking down his cheeks and blood dripping form his split lip, cried. Then, he was gone, bolting out of the hospital and I silently followed put the doors. I began to wander in the direction that I thought was home, but everything was blurry at the edges and nothing was making sense to me._

 _Johnny wasn't dead. He's smoking in the lot or getting a drink at the Dingo or maybe looking at the sunset from the church in Windrixville. He's anywhere but lying dead in that hospital bed._

 _"You need a ride, kid?" A sudden voice jolted me from my thoughts and, forgetting all about the stranger danger rule, I hopped into the guy's truck._

 _"What happened to you?" The guy demanded. "And more importantly where do you live?"_

 _"I got in a fight," I mumbled and told him the address._

 _A few minutes later, we pulled up to my house and I leaped out with a thank you before stumbling towards the door._

 _I opened the door and walked in to find the entire gang except for Johnny and dally in the room._

 _"Pony!" Darry gasped. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Johnny's dead," my voice sounded hollow. But he's not dead. He's not. "Dally couldn't take it. He's gonna blow."_

 _As if on cue, the phone rang and Darry picked up._

 _"That was Dally," he said. "He robbed a store and the cops are after him. We gotta hide him. He said meet him in the lot in five minutes. Come on!"_

 _We all ran out the door towards the lot and arrived in time to see Dally running in our direction with the cops hot on his tail. He halted under a streetlight and withdrew something from his pocket- an unloaded heater._

 _Shots rang through the night and Dally was dead before he hit the ground._

 _The world seemed to tunnel and the last thing I heard before it all went black was, "Glory, look at the kid!"_

 _Then I was gone._

* * *

Pony jolted awake with a yelp and nearly punched Johnny in the face.

"Woah, Pony, it's me, we fell asleep!" Johnny hissed and Pony looked at his watch.

"Shit!"

Ponyboy ran in the direction of his house, Johnny waving goodbye and saying that he'd stay in the lot for the night.

The fourteen year old skidded to a stop in front of his house to see Darry sitting in the arm chair, reading the paper, and Soda sprawled out across the couch.

Hands trembling ever so slightly, Pony opened the door and Darry leapt to his feet.

"Where the hell have you been?! Do you know what time it is?"

Ponyboy shrugged and Darry snarled. "It's two in the morning, kiddo."

"Hey, Pony, where ya been?" Soda mumbled, sleepily from the sofa.

"That's a very good question! Where have you been?!" Darry shouted, his face red with anger.

"I went to sleep in the lot," Pony murmured, almost inaudibly.

"What?" Darry hissed.

"I was talking to Johnny and I went to sleep in the lot."

"Did it ever occur to you that your poor brothers were worrying their heads sick about you?! And I can't even call the cops because you'd two be thrown in a boys home so fast it would make your heads spin," Darry growled.

"I said I didn't mean too," Pony's anger was mounting; he was just so tired of how Darry had been treating him.

"I didn't mean to! I forgot! That's all I ever here from you!" Darry mocked.

"Darry-" the eldest brother cut Soda off.

"No, I'm tired of you always sticking up from him!"

"Don't you yell at him!" Pony screamed and Darry whirled around and slapped his kid brother across the face.

For a moment, no one said anything. Darry was staring at his hand, where it had gone red from the force of the smack. Soda stood stock still, in pure shock, and Pony turned and ran out the door.

"Pony, wait, I didn't meant to!"

But, it wasn't entirely the slap that forced Pony over the brink. It was the chain of events that this one incident could possibly set into motion. As he dashed towards the lot, one coherent thought ran through his mind:

Is it really inevitable?

* * *

 _Tell me what you think! Reviewing keeps me posting, so it benefits all of us (at least me and those that like this story). Thank you!_


	7. Don't Let Them Die

_Sorry for the short chapter, but I'd rather update once a week than update with a really long chapter once month. This will kind of explain my plan for the rest of the story, and I'm going to try to even it out to ten chapters, so we'll see how it goes! Read and review! Thank you for reading!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Outsiders_**

* * *

Ponyboy knew he couldn't let this happen- not like in the dreams. He bolted through the lot, picking Johnny up on the way who was pale and frightened by what had occurred. Yet instead of racing straight down the street, in the direction of the Park, he veered left and continued sprinting.

Honestly, he didn't know where he was going, but he needed to get away. He needed to get away from all of this... the dreams, Darry, that horrifying, possibly inevitable future where Johnny, Dally, and Bob Shelton die far too young.

Johnny's apparently caught onto the plan of taking a different route because he follows and doesn't ask questions. The pair branch off onto a back road that hasn't been used in years and collapsed onto the ground against a wire fence that was used to keep the weeds and plants at bay.

"Pony, did he-did he slap you?"

He nodded, still in a bit of shock over that. "Yeah, stood up for Sodapop when he hollered at him and he smacked me. Just like in the dream."

"Do you think it's inevitable?" Johnny whispered, knowing that that was the question on both of their minds.

Pony harshly shook his head. "It can't be. Look, Johnny, there was one dream I didn't yell you about and I don't plan on doing so until we're out of the woo-"

Vroom!

The two looked up startled at the sight of a blue Mustang barreling down the street towards them.

"Oh no," Johnny mumbled. "We had to jinx it, didn't we?"

The two of them stood to face the Mustang and it's occupants, just as the Socs leaped out and staggered towards the Greasers.

"What the fuck do you want?" Pony growled. He was done with so many people attacking him: Cherry Valdance, Darry, Bob and his gang. He was done.

"You picked up our girls," Bob slurred. "It's only natural we'd get revenge."

"We didn't pick up your girls," Pony corrected. "We merely offered to walk them home so that nobody tried to hurt or mug them. If I remember right, you were no where in sight, the least you can do is get your facts straight."

"Pony," Johnny whispered, shakily, "why are you trying to pissed them off?"

"Because I'm done with this rivalry!" The red head snapped. "I should be able to go to the movies or walk to school without an escort or carrying a bloody pocket knife. I shouldn't have to worry about my friends getting arrested or put in a hospital. I'm sure your parents and friends feel the same way," he directed the last statement at the Socs, who were too drunk to even know what he was saying.

"You're Greasers," Bob mumbled. "All Greasers are just white trash with lomg, greasy hair."

"Socs are just a bunch of jerks that will jump a bunch of innocents for laughs!" Ponyboy snarled.

That angered them, to say the least. "Get 'em!" Bob yelled and the Socs obliged.

There was no fountain, but with enough time, they could definitely beat him to death. Fists pummeled his body and feet kicked at his weakening form.

"Pony!" Johnny's voice yelled, but it sounded so far away.

And then it was over. The assault stopped abruptly and Pony heard footsteps pounding the pavement as the rich kids bolted towards their car.

Bob lay on the pavement, unmoving, blood trickling out of a wound on the back of his thigh, and his eyes had fluttered closed at some point. Ponyboy looked away and retched on the dusty ground, disturbed by the image that would surely be ingrained in his mind for the rest of his life.

"P-P-Pony," Johnny stammered, dropping his knife, which was dark to the hilt. "I-I think I killed him."

"W-We gotta go to Dally," Pony mumbled. He'd seen this once already and he wanted to get away from the sight as soon as possible.

"Yeah, l-let's go."

 _ ***TIME SKIP TO TRAIN RIDE***_

 ***DREAM***

 _"Hello," a voice startled him in the seemingly empty room. It was painted completely and utterly white without one speck of dirt anywhere in sight. There was no furniture or windows or even a door._

 _Then, the boy appeared. Ponyboy was looking in a mirror; the boy was identical to him right down to the healing currently on his neck from the jumping earlier that week._

 _"Are you me?" Ponyboy asked, suprised. He really shouldn't be shocked after all that's happened this week... the prophetic dreams, the murder, and such._

 _The boy nodded. "I'm from the time line of your dreams, meaning I went through the fire and Johnny and Dally's death and everything in between. I sent you the dreams to prevent it."_

 _"But you didn't prevent it!" Ponyboy felt his rage boiling and tears pushed at his eyelids. "Bob still died and everything still happened like the dreams!"_

 _The boy smiled. "That's where you're wrong. I want to show you something."_

 _He waved his hand and a screen appeared, showing Bob Shelton, his leg encased in white bandages, lying in a hospital bed as he spoke with a lawyer._

 _"Johnny knew better than to stab him in the back because that fatal blow was what killed him. He believed to have still killed Bob with an injury to the leg but that was untrue. Bob lived and was taken to the hospital. Once he sobered up, he told the lawyer hat he needed time to think about whether or not he should charge you. What you said really got to him._

 _But you can't go home yet."_

 _"What? Why?" Pony demanded._

 _The boy sighed. "Ponyboy, you and Johnny are destined to save those kids. They have two fates: be saved by you two or die in a church fire caused by unknown circumstances. I had to make sure you and Johnny went to Windrixville to save those kids because it defeats the purpose of preventing those deaths if you just cause more, doesn't it?"_

 _Ponyboy nodded. "And this time I have have a chance to save Johnny from breaking his back."_

 _"And therfore save Dally. Don't let them die, Pony. Please."_

 _"But how?!" Pony yelled, but the boy had already faded._

 _How was he going to save all these people? It seemed impossible._

 _But he's Ponyboy Curtis and the Curtis' are known for doing the impossible..._

* * *

 ** _Hopefully, I will update next week on time and I pray that this will clear up my ideas on where to take this story. Thanks for reading! Bye!_**


	8. Dallas Winston and the Missing Kids

_sorry this is kind of late and it's not my best chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. And I've finally gotten an updating schedule that might work. Most of my stories, if not all of them, will be updated on weekends, and I will post a one shot during the week. That way it keeps me writing, but doesn't overwhelm me. Thank you and on with the chapter._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

* * *

The next week rolled by, filled with boredom and anxiety. Ponyboy and Johnny were forced to lie low, staying inside the church with nothing to do but read, play cards, talk, and stare at the scenery from the back steps.

Despite the changing fate thing, apparently Ponyboy was destined to get sick, regardless of the events that led up to it. He'd smoked a lot of cigarettes the first day or two, but when he started hacking and sputtering, he decided to lay off the smokes until he could figure out what was going on.

Johnny meanwhile had nightmares often and rarely slept during that week, tossing and turning, while all Pony did was sleep. It was like sleep was all he was capable of doing. Johnny constantly had to shake him awake to eat and Pony often found himself falling asleep while reading Gone with the Wind.

If they weren't technically wanted, Johnny would've lugged his friend to the doctor's office already, but they had to wait for Dally to arrive and give the all clear.

Johnny almost cried when the blonde teen entered the church one morning, a cigarette in his mouth and a worried gleam in his eyes as he stared at the space next to Johnny.

Following his gaze, Johnny frowned when he saw Ponyboy. He's seen Ponyboy getting worse all week, but for Dally, who hadn't seen Pony in five days, it must have been a frightening sight.

Pony's hair was now bleached a blonde color that reminded Johnny of the sun, but it was limp and greasy (natural grease, not the hair product, and it wasn't nearly as fashionable). He'd definitely lost weight, more weight than Johnny had, and despite how much he'd been sleeping, there were dark bags under his eyes. Ponyboy's skin was almost transparent and if Johnny didn't know any better, he'd say his friend was dead, but the slight rise and fall of his chest proved otherwise.

"Oi, sleeping beauty, wake up, " Dally smirked, erasing the worry from his eyes. If you weren't Johnny Cade, you wouldn't have known it was there to begin with.

Pony blinked blearly before his eyes shot open when he caught sight of Dallas Winston. "Dally!" He gasped, almost falling off the step in his haste to stand. "Are the fezz after us? What about Bob Shelton? Is Sodapop okay? What about-"

"Woah, skeleton, slow down!" Dally chuckled. "Geesh, never heard someone talk that fast before. And I'll explain everything, but let's go eat first. I'm starved."

"You're starved?" Johnny said, dryly, and Dally winced as he looked at their too thin bodies.

"Oh, and Pony," Dally suddenly said, fishing through his pockets. "You got a letter."

"From who?" Pony mumbled and Johnny shook his shoulder, trying to get him to stay awake.

"The president," Dally deadpanned. "It's from Sodapop."

Pony nodded and tore open the envelope, quickly scanning it. "Bob's not dead!" He exclaimed. "The dream was right," he muttered under his breath, almost inaudible.

"What?" Johnny said. His friend hadn't told him about any dreams! He thought they'd stopped.

Dally shook his head. "Yep, he lived. He decided on the second day that he wasn't gonna go after you, that it was his fault. Never thought I'd meet a decent Soc," he smirked. "Anyway, I would'a come sooner, but on the third day, you were officially missing, and they hauled me in for questioning, thinking I knew where you were. I wasn't gonna tell them; you'd pry freak out if the fezz came busting down the door."

Johnny and Pony nodded in understanding.

"Well, after that, I went back to Buck's to get some sleep before the drive here. Of course, on the fourth day, I got chewed out by Soda when he found your sweatshirt, Pony. Then, I got cornered by Two Bit, and after that, Steve. It suprised me too," he added when he saw Pony's suprised glance. "But worst of all was Darry. Threaten to bash my skull in if I didn't tell him where his kid brother was. I knew he would too, with that murderous look on his face."

Pony and Johnny looked at each other in suprise. They knew people would be concerned, but seriously, this had happened? Even Steve was concerned, and Steve wasn't concerned for anyone except Soda, Evie, and himself. Or so they thought.

Dally raised his eyebrows. "You look shocked. The entire town is looking for you. Socs are out searching the woods; there are plans for search parties down in Texas, Two Bit being the first to sign up; people are showing your photos to everyone they can in hopes of finding you two. Even Cherry Valance and that Martha chick tracked me down and grilled me for information."

Ponyboy and Johnny were honestly stunned by the news; they were just two missing kids, two of hundreds, unfortunately. What made them so special that an entire town was looking for them? As much as I hate to say it, not everyone panics when a kid goes missing, or an adult for that matter, so why would an entire city search for two missing teenagers? Two that hadn't even been kidnapped!

Dally must've read their expressions. "Missing kids aren't that common in Tulsa. Robberies, sure. Fires and underage drinking, of course. Violence, heck yeah! But missing kids and murder aren't very common, so when kids go missing in this small town, the search is a lot more widespread than some other cities," the blonde explained.

Pony and Johnny nodded mutely.

After a moment of awkward silence, Johnny piped up, "Can we go now? I'm starving!"

Dally chuckled, but it sounded... flat and fake. Almost sad in a way. "Yeah, you two eaten at all this week?"

Pony muttered, "Of course we have. Why do you ask?"

Apparently, Pony hadn't noticed how thin he'd gotten and Johnny frowned when he noticed that Pony looked even more tired than usual, run down and swaying almost unnoticeably.

"You okay, kid?" Dally murmured, examining the young teenager with true worry in his blue eyes. And for Dally, that was saying something.

Pony suddenly jolted awake at Dally's question. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Come on." He walked out before either of his friends could protest or recommend that they take Pony to the hospital immediately.

The trio went to Dairy Queen, devouring everything the restraunt had to offer. Pony actually laughed when the guy that took their order peeked over the edge of his glasses and said, "You guys starving or something?"

The three had laughed and Pony and Johnny had nodded, having only eaten bologna and a hand full of candy bars in the past five days. Pony had chugged three Pepsis in nearly one gulp while Johnny stuffed himself with hamburgers.

Dally stared at them with his mouth open. "And I was hungry. You sure you've been eating the past week?"

Johnny nodded as he enhaled his third hamburger. "Bologna sandwiches mostly. I can tell you this: I don't think I'll ever eaten bologna again!"

"Agreed!" Ponyboy piped up from the back seat.

"So," Dally began, "we go back to the church and get your stuff, then drive home?"

Johnny nodded with a bright and relived smile that he'd be going home to the familiarity of Tulsa and the gang.

He frowned slightly when he noticed that Pony's already snow white skin had paled to give him an almost translucent appearance, but the boy nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he mumbled, his eyes faraway.

Dally had noticed the strange reaction as well, but neither said anything as Dally vroomed out of the parking lot.

"So what about the Socs?" Johnny asked. "And the rivalry?"

"Suprisingly, it's died down a bit. You still have the natural haters, the one that would jump a kid regardless of money or status just for kicks. But most of them... the jumpings have decreased, and there's a rumor that Bob Shelton himself told them to lay off. Some people think you scared him so badly he's scared to mess with Greasers, but Cherry told me that he told her that something you said really go to him, Pony. Whatcha say?"

No answer.

Stopping the car, both Dally and Johnny turned to look at Pony, who was staring wide eyed at the church before them.

Opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, Johnny followed Pony's gaze and gasped.

The church on top if the hill was up in flames and the screaming of children could be heard inside.

* * *

 _I better explain a few things. Yes, Dally is kind of OC, but being as worse as Pony is, he's bound to be concerned for him, even if he is always emotionless and gaurded. And on the illness thing, yes, Pony is sicker than in the book, and the reason for that is because of the dreams thing. The dreams have started to affect Pony physically and mentally, so that's why he's sicker in my story._

 _Thank you for reading! Review, review, review!_


	9. Keeping a Promise

_hello again! Read and review!_

 _Sofie- thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! They really make my day._

 _Unknown Identity 90- I'm glad you like my story and thanks for all of your fantastic reviews._

 _Thank you to everyone else that reviewed, faved, and followed. It's all greatly appreciated!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

Pony barely remembered running into the church, but one moment, he was sitting with Dally and Johnny in the car, and then, he was sprinting through a broken window.

Flames licked the walls and smoke curled into the air, squeezing his lungs, threatening to choke him with their suffocating tendrils. Children's screams could just be heard over the crackling of the flames, and Ponyboy sprinted towards them, heading footsteps following his and knowing him that Johnny followed him.

This was it. This was the moment where he would save Johnny or watch him die, just like in his dreams. This was the time that determined whether Dallas Winston would commit suicide by cop. This was his time to change fate, but he was a fourteen year old that never used his head. How could he save them?

' _You got such a good brain, Pony, what with all those good grades you bring home, but you never use it! You have no common sense!'_ Darry's voice rang in his head, one of the statements from one of their many rows.

' _Maybe it's time I put that brain to good use,'_ Pony thought as he busted down the door leading to the room, where the kids cowered in the corner, nearly invisible due to the thick smoke that surrounded them.

"We're here to help!" Pony yelled and he saw one of the girls-no more than seven or eight-grin at him, her teeth pristine white against her soot stained face.

Picking up a rock from the ground, Pony tossed it at the window, splintering the boards, and just as he turned back, he saw Johnny holding out one of the kids.

The now blonde boy lifted the small child, making sure to keep his fingers far away from their mouth (he was not going to get bitten like he did in the dream!) and tossed them out the window.

That little boy was followed by a tiny girl and then a scrawny boy and before Pony knew it, all the kids were out.

He grinned slightly when he saw Dally, looking peeved, helping the kids get as far away from the church as possible. He knew that that hood cared about him and Johnny a lot and he was glad to see him helping get the kids and the teens out of the burning church.

Pony knew he had to act fast. His vision was becoming blurry and fuzzy at the edges; he felt incredibly hot, especially his back, and he wanted to take Dally's jacket off, but he didn't have time. Instead, he blocked out the pain and dizziness and discomfort and grabbed Johnny's arm, literally tossing him out the window.

He saw Johnny roll to the ground and Dally kneeling beside him, but before he, himself, could follow his friend through the exit, he heard a loud crack.

Pony could hear the woosh of air as the beam fell towards him, just like it fell towards Johnny and he made a mad leap for the window.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

When Johnny woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Ponyboy wasn't with him. Having spent five days with no one but Pony, he'd gotten even more protective over the little dreamer than ever before and him not being there with him was incredibly worrying.

The second thing he noticed was that he had no idea where he was or why the hell he was in so much pain!

Johnny was moving in a vehicle of some sort and sirens told him it was an ambulance. His chest hurt like crazy and he couldn't seem to get enough oxygen into his weakened lungs. When he opened his eyes, the world was hazy as if he was still in that smoke filled church.

"You okay, kid?" A burly man leaned over him, looking at him with admiration in his brown eyes.

Johnny nodded, weakly. "Where's Pony and Dally? Are they okay?"

"Which ones which?"

"Dally's the mean looking one and Pony's the young kid, kind of short."

"Well, the toe headed kid'll be fine. A few bruises, but nothing severe. The other kid, I'm not so sure about. There were so many paramedics around by that point that I couldn't even see if he was alright," the man said. "You kids are the bravest kids I've ever met."

"Thanks, but really, it was Pony. He ran into the church, and I would follow him anywhere. Dally just didn't want us to get hurt; probably thinks we're stupid for pulling a stunt like that." Johnny managed a small smile at the thought of the rant Dally would give him when they saw each other again.

"Still."

The ambulance grinned to a halt and then Johnny was being pushed on a stretcher into a hospital room, where he was checked over.

Now, he was seated in the hall, next to Dally, who had indeed given him quite the lecture on why he shouldn't endanger his life like that.

"Johnnycake, Dal!" A voice suddenly yelled and then, Steve and Two Bit were running towards them from down the hall.

"Steve, Two Bit!" Johnny cheered and then, he was yanked into into a group hug, unexpectedly, Dally twisting and thrashing against their friends' tight embraces.

"Ow!" Johnny yelped as Steve punched his arm.

"Where have you been, kid?" Steve demanded.

"Windrixville," Johnny replier, casually.

"And you knew about this?" Two Bit snapped at Dallas Winston.

Dally actually looked embarrassed, much to the suprise of the group, as he rubbed the back of his neck, sheepishly. "I didn't want to tell ya because could you imagine, thinking the police are going to arrest you, and then, a bunch of people come busting through the door?"

"He's gotta point," Johnny pointed out.

Two Bit was looking around in search of something- or more accurately, someone. "Where's the kid?"

"Still in the emergency roomk" Dally responded, quietly. "We don't know if he's okay."

"Darry and Soda are one their way," Steve added. "You should've seen their faces when they got the phone call, telling that Pony had been found."

Two Bit nodded in agreement. "Soda burst into tears of relief and Darry actually started sobbing because he was so happy."

Johnny sat back down, his gaze distant. "You know, Pony thinks that Darry doesn't care about him."

Three faces whipped around to face him.

"What?" Dally asked in disbelief.

"It's true," Johnny whispered. "Ponyboy thinks Darry would be better off without him and even though he won't admit it, I think he's starting to think Soda would be happier if he weren't there as well."

For a moment, no one said anything and suddenly, a door at the end of the hall burst open as a frantic Sodapop staggered through.

"Where is he?" Soda gasped, clearly having sprinted up several flights of stairs to reach this floor.

"He's still in the emergency room, Soda," Steve answered.

"Is he okay?" Soda ordered. "Why is he still in the emergency room and you two are out?" He commanded, looking at Johnny and Dally.

All they could do was shrug.

Soda sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm glad you two are okay." He slapped Dally on the back and pulled Johnny into a hug. "Nice to see you again, kid. Missed you."

"Missed you, too, Soda."

The doors were flung open again and a second later, an out of breath Darry was skidding to a halt before them.

"He's still back there," Soda said before Darry could even ask.

Looking worried and happy at the same time, Darry embraced Johnny and shook Dally's hand before glaring at the blonde fiercely.

"Dallas Winston, is it true... that you knew where my kid brother send Johnny were... this entire time?" Darry gritted out.

"Yeah, but-"

"Darry, it wasn't his fault," Johnny butted in. "Dally provided us with a hide out until this whole thing with Bob Shelton blew over. He meant to come sooner, but a lot of things got in the way. It wasn't his fault."

"You could've at least told us," Darry grunted. "I would've like to know that my little brother was safe."

Dally actually looked... kind of guilty, but he quickly hid it behind a mask of arrogance. "I did what I thought was right."

"What he means to say is he's sorry," Johnny said and before Dally could so much as glare at him, there were footsteps on the pristine white floor.

Turning around, they faced a doctor with black hair and serious blue eyes so dark, they appeared black in the dim lighting.

"Mr. Curtis?" He said, looking at Darry. "I'm Dr. Carterson, and I am your brother's doctor. Pleasure to meet you."

Darry smiled, weakly, shaking the man's hand. "Pleasure to meet you as well. I just wish it wasn't under such circumstances."

"Agreed," the doctor suddenly glanced at the others.

"Oh, um, guys?" Darry said. "Could you leave while I talk to the doctor? "

Soda looked ready to protest, but Steve grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

They waited for a good five minutes before finally Darry approached them, his face unreadable.

"Well?" Soda demanded, looking incredibly anxious.

Darry took a deep breath and said, "He's..."

* * *

 _major cliff hanger! I'm so cruel!_

 _Anyway, I'll try not to make your want too long this time, so until we determine Pony's fate, review, review, review!_


	10. Bob Shelton and His Reasons Why

_Unfortunately, this will not even out to ten chapters. It will probably be between eleven to fifteen chapters, just so you know that the end of the story is fast approaching._

 _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF DRUGS, ALCOHOL, AND VIOLENCE, AND BRIEF MENTIONS OF SEX BUT NOTHING GRAPHIC_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

 _Previously on Prophet_

 _Darry took a deep breath and said, "He's..."_

"He's alive," Darry said.

"And?" Soda pressed.

"No broken bones, no major burns, except for one on his back, but..."

"But what?" Dally snapped. "Spit it out already!"

"The doctor said that Pony was fortunate to come out of that fire alive with all of his limbs still working properly, but the catch is that he did hit his head," Darry explained.

"Damn it, Darry, what does that mean?"

They all turned to Johnny in shock, who didn't even bat an eye at all the stunned looks.

"It means that... well, why don't you see for yourself? He's right in here," Darry said, leading them to the room the doctor had pointed out.

Pony really didn't look as bad as they had all imagined. They weren't sure what to expect, but they were relieved that Pony's condition didn't even come close to what they had all feared.

He was unconscious for one thing, and he'd lost a lot of weight since he and Johnny had run off to Windrixville. His hair was blonde and naturally greasy now, cut right under his ears. He was missing his shirt and there was a bandage around his torso due to the burn on his back. A pristine white bandage was wrapped around his head, pushing his hair away from his face, which dawned a few bruises and a scratch or two and dark circles under his eyes. Other than being stained with soot and bruised, Pony didn't look any worse than when he'd fallen out of a tree when he was little, which was a huge relief.

"Oh my God," Soda was almost crying with relief.

"Well, I'm gonna go get a coffee if no one minds," Darry left before anyone could say a word, not meeting anyone's eyes.

For a moment, there was silence until...

"Why do I have a feeling that he's hiding something from us?"

They all turned to Two Bit with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Noooo!" Soda drawled sarcastically.

"That's because he is, dumbo!" Dally yelled as Steve smacked Two Bit upside the head.

"Ow!" Two Bit yelped.

"So do you think he's gonna be okay?" Johnny whispered, eyes focused on the motionless body on the bed and not paying any attention to the fight between the other four gang members.

Soda shrugged, stepping up next to the smaller boy. "Mentally or physically?"

"Either" was the short answer.

"Well, physically, I think he'll be okay. If there was any lasting damage, Darry would've just said it straight out."

Johnny was too frightened for his best friend to mention anything about the fact that Darry was hiding something from them- something he didn't think they could handle.

"Mentally, probably not for a while. After all, no one could go through all of that and come out alright."

Johnny didn't miss the sympathetic looks the others sent him, but he didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at his best friend, who was the strongest person he knew, laying so powerless in a hospital room.

"Johnny," Dally placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder, "he'll be okay."

The group stared at the pair in suprise. What had happened to change Dallas Winston- no good hood, hard as bullet proof glass- so much?

"Hey, Johnny," Two Bit said. "I think he's looking for you." He pointed out the door and Johnny walked over to him.

Walking down the hospital corridor, guess who was coming towards them?

"Hey, kid!" He called. "I need to talk to you."

Bob Shelton halted before the door and Two Bit reached for his pocket, where his switchblade resided.

Bob raised his hands, which Johnny noticed with shock and relief, bore no rings. "No weapons. You can search me if you need to. I just want to talk to the kid."

 _"The kid_... has a name," Dally growled. "Now, you don't talk to Johnny after what happened last week."

"Look, it's just a conversation, and if it makes you feel better, I can do it right here."

The group stood there with their arms crossed as if saying, 'Go on.'

"Guys, it's okay. Dally, come with me. The rest of you, stay with Ponyboy and come get us when he wakes up," Johnny stated, firmly, taking Dally's arm and leading him out of the room.

They all exchanged glances.

Finally, Steve said, "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea," Two Bit and Soda said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dally, Johnny, and Bob stood silent just out of earshot of Pony's door, the duo facing the Soc.

"Well, I'm sure you both know that I've decided not to press charges," Bob finally broke the silence. "But I thought you should know why."

"What?" Dally asked, suprised. Where on earth was this Soc going with this?

"What that other kid- Ponyboy Curtis- said really got to me," Bob sighed. "I was drunk when I did those things- beating up you and Ponyboy, I mean. But when I was sober, I realized Ponyboy was right. It took me two days of anger and pondering and quite a few lectures from Cherry and Randy and my parents, but my vision started to clear."

Dally snorted. "It couldn't have been that simple."

Bob shook his head. "It wasn't, but I want to tell you why I act the way I do- why I get drunk and jump kids and all of that. There's no excuse for it, but tell you what, here's the story of my life. Don't worry, I'll make it short.

"When I was a baby and a young child, my parents doted over me all the time and at first, it was wonderful. I was spoiled rotten and loved very dearly, but... then, it started to get suffocating and dangerous.

"Every kid tests their boundaries. You do it every time you get drunk or have a gang fight. Some parents don't care; others care too much. Mine were the latter. When I first got drunk, they blamed themselves, said they were sorry, and I thought, hey, there's nothing wrong with it if they're not punishing me.

"I started to get involved with alcohol, drugs, and violence. They never punished me, and I know that sounds great to you, but that also meant I never knew when to stop. I'd come home, drunk as hell, and pass out for two days and they never told me to stop. I'd do everything from pills to Marijuana and they never told me to stop. I lost my virginity when I was fifteen and they never told me to stop. Things only got worse."

Dally found himself pitying this rich kid. It wasn't really his fault- some of it was, sure, but the majority of it? Well, you couldn't blame him when no one ever told him it was wrong. He didn't know better until it was too late for him.

Johnny was sympathetic towards the teenager. He knew what it was like to get in a world of trouble and to have your parents not care, even if you could've died. Bob's problem was the opposite- his parents cared so much, but they showed their care the wrong way. They couldn't stand up to him, tell him not, and it almost got him killed. It would get him killed if he didn't stop this behavior.

Bob read Johnny's mind. "I'm trying to get better, and so far, I'm doing very well. I'm staying in a treatment center for Teen Alcoholism and Drug Abuse. I've been detoxed and I'm doing... okay."

They lapsed into uncomfortable silence.

"How's Ponyboy?" Bob whispered.

Johnny shrugged. "He'll live; no lasting damage."

"Guys!" Soda cheered as he rushed out of the hospital room. "He's awake."

All of them, including Bob, raced back into the hospital room and sure enough, Ponyboy was sitting up, looking confused.

"Ponyboy!" Soda yelped, leaping forward and embracing his now fully awakened little brother.

He looked very puzzled when the new blonde pushed his elder brother away.

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy said, "but who are you?"

* * *

 _oh, no, Pony has amnesia! What will the gang do? Will he ever get his memory back? Stay tuned to find out! Read and review!_


	11. What He Used To Be

_I've risen from the dead!... kidding, people. Just kidding..._

 _Also, the scene at the end is based off of the scene from the Full House finale, so I can't take all the credit for it._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Ponyboy said, "but who are you?

Soda's eyes widened. "W-What do you mean, Pony? I'm your b-big brother, Sodapop."

Ponyboy smiled. "Your name's Sodapop? And why are you calling me Pony? Last time I checked, I wasn't a horse."

Two Bit bit his lip, and Johnny could tell he was on the verge of tears. "Y-Your dad named you Ponyboy. H-He was a real creative person."

The blonde turned to him. "Do I know you?"

"I-It's Two Bit!" The joker gasped. "And Dally and Soda and Steve and- hey, Johnny, where you going?"

But Johnny had already walked out the door.

Ponyboy continued to stare at them in confusion. "Are those your real names? I mean, Steve and Johnny, I get, but Dally, Soda, and Two Bit? Those nicknames or something?"

"You should know!" Two Bit murmured, voice thick with tears. "You're the one that started calling me Two Bit! And Soda is truly his name; we have the birth certificate somewhere! Soda was your first word, Pony! Don't you remember?"

"Two Bit," Dally whispered. "It's gonna be okay. Calm down."

"Calm down?!" The joker shouted. "I will not calm down! After everything that's happened-Johnny and Pony going missing, Sandy breaking up with Soda, me and Kathy nearly dyin' cause some Socs cut my brakes- Pony loses his memory! He doesn't remember us, Dally! How am I supposed to calm down about that?"

Dally grabbed Two Bit's wrist and dragged him into the hallway. A second later, they heard a _Slap!_ and Dally yelling, "Get a hold of yourself, man!"

For a moment, the hospital room was quiet and finally, Ponyboy muttered, "Wow, they've got some anger issues. "

Soda and Steve simply nodded.

* * *

Ponyboy was allowed to come home three days later (he would've come home sooner, but the doctors were worried his memory loss may be a sign of something bigger, so they kept him a little longer just in case). Darry escorted his little brother into the house, Soda trailing behind them.

"You recognize any of this, Pone?" Soda asked, a little desperately.

Ponyboy glanced around. The house was small, but comfortable and homey. The walls were painted beige with an arm chair, a sofa, a small television set, and a card table in the living room. Pictures hung from the walls of the boys from the hospital, Darry and Soda and even a few of him he didn't remember, and of two people he didn't recognize. The man could've been Darry's twin brother and the woman had Soda's blonde hair.

"Hey," he said. "Do you have a twin brother or something?" He asked, looking at Darry while pointing at the picture.

Darry smiled sadly. "No, that's Mom and Dad. They died in an auto wreck just under a year ago."

There was a moment of respectful silence before Pony picked a photo off of the fireplace mantle.

It was of him but his hair was a light brown, almost red or maybe auburn, and he wore a track uniform. In his hand was a trophy that read 1st place.

"I'm in track?" Ponyboy asked.

Soda laughed. "Fastest runner I've ever seen."

For a moment, there was quiet as Pony stared at the picture and reached for a memory just out of reach.

Finally, Darry requested, "Hey, Soda, why don't you take Ponyboy to your room?"

"Sure," Soda agreed, a little choked up. "Come on, Pony, it's just down the hall."

He escorted his little brother to thier room, opening the door and allowing the blonde to enter first.

"I know it's a little weird that we share a bed," Soda said. "But you used to have tons of nightmares when you slept in your own bed, especially after Mom and Dad died, so we decided it might be better if you slept in my room instead."

Pony shivered, involuntarily. He didn't remember the nightmares or Sodapop or the move or even his parents, but he remembered the fear. The apprehension that had him waking up in a cold sweat every night...

"Pony?" Soda whispered, sounding both hopeful and alarmed. "Did you remember something?"

Pony blinked, trying to rid himself of the headache that threatened to split his skull in two. "Just... I remember the fear. I remember being afraid of something and the relief when I woke up. I'm sorry, but that's all I remember."

Soda frowned a little in disappointment, but then, he suddenly smiled- a true smile. "It's something. It shows we're getting there."

Pony just nodded with a weak smile as the memory of fear began to pass.

* * *

Three days passed and Pony's memories had yet to come back. The gang stopped by, except for Johnny, who couldn't stand to see his best friend and not blame himself for what happened.

Two Bit took him on a drive around town, told him about track and buildings and Socs, but nothing worked.

Steve and Soda ran Pony by the DX to see if it triggered something, but Ponyboy came up blank.

Dally told him about what had happened with Bob and Johnny and Windrixville, but not even the smallest ray of light appeared in Pony's brain.

Darry and Soda took him to visit their parents' graves, but nothing.

No memories returned... until the boy walked in.

He'd heard the gang refer to him as Johnny.

' _"Thanks for that, Ponyboy. I really owe you one."'_

Pony shook his head. No one had spoken, so what was going on?

' _"I'm sorry, Pony! I never meant to get you into this."'_

 _'"It's okay, Johnny, we're in this together. And that's not gonna change.''_

A headache overwhelmed him and then, Johnny turned to face him.

He recognized those big, black eyes. He knew them well.

"Ponyboy, are you alright?" Soda asked, turning to him.

Pony didn't answer; he spun on his heel and raced into his and Soda's bedroom, his head pounding.

"Hey."

He looked up and froze. Standing before him was... himself?

It was. His hair was that rusty brown he'd seen in the track picture and his skin wasn't as pale as it was currently. He looked healthier and there were no bruises on his face.

"What the-"

"I know," other him said, "it's weird."

"W-What are you?" Blonde Ponyboy asked.

Brunette Pony just shrugged. "I am you, but I'm another part of you. I guess you could call me past you. I have your memory, but you haven't been able to access it since the fire."

"Than how do I do that?"

Brunette him just grinned. "It's simple. I do all the work, but you have to be willing to remember. I can see it in your eyes; you're scared to remember. So much death and violence and hatred. So much pain. Are you willing to remember all of that? And don't lie."

Blonde Pony shrugged. "Honestly, I don't want to remember, but I'm willing to because I need to. Not for Soda or Darry or Johnny or any of 'em. I need to do this for me, or this confusion is never gonna go away."

"Even without memory, you're still as wise ever," Brunette him said. "Or... we are. I better not get into that; talk about confusing. Are you ready?"

Blonde Pony nodded. "Let's do this."

Brunette him stepped forward and stood beside the blonde before grasping his wrist and vanishing.

Ponyboy was confused before panic set in.

Why did he still not remember anything?!

* * *

 _I know Two Bit is a little OOC in the beginning, but Two Bit kind of holds all his emotions in, putting up a mask of humor, so I think he'd have to let that out some time. And Pony is closest to Johnny, especially after the dreams started, so that's why Johnny was who triggered his memory. Until next time!_


	12. Finally Over

_LAST CHAPTER! Woo-hoo! Sorry, got a little excited there._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

* * *

He was two years old, sitting on his mother's lap and sucking his thumb as she read a story about dragons and princesses, your classic fairytale. Soda was passed out on the floor and Darry was fast asleep on the couch, covered by a worn blanket, while Daddy snored, peacefully, in the arm chair.

"Momma," he said, grinning a toothy grin. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ponyboy. And your brothers love you, too," she said, smiling down at him...

He was older, maybe four or five, and sitting in the living room while Soda moved his game board piece two spaces.

"I win again!" Soda cheered.

"You cheated!" Pony complained, but his smile kind of rid the statement of its bite.

Soda froze mid victory dance. "You take that back."

"Never!" Pony giggled and squealed as Soda tackled him and started to tickle him mercilessly.

"Holler Uncle!" Soda cried.

"N-No!" But Pony was giggling too badly to get anything intelligible out of his mouth. "Uncle! Uncle! I give!"

Soda set him down and there was a heartbeat of silence.

Then Pony asked, "Want to play another round?"

"You bet, little brother."

Now, he was roughly eight or nine and holding a football in his hand. Darry was teaching him and Soda how to play today; it would be a small game of catch, but still fun.

Pony tossed it to Soda, who passed it to Darry, and Darry held onto the ball as he shouted a command.

"Pony, go long!" Darry shouted as he tossed the ball.

Pony started running. He'd always loved to run; he enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair and against his face and the way he could just let go and think.

Pony skidded to a halt on the other side of the lot and caught the ball, almost dropping it but catching it just in time.

Darry and Soda clapped.

"I guess we don't have to worry about the Socs getting ya!" Soda laughed. "You'll outrun 'em in no time!"

Ponyboy grinned, loving the praise he rarely got. Soda was the funny one while Darry was athletic and smart. And he was just Ponyboy.

"No, you're not," a voice said to his right and he looked around.

He was no longer in the lot, but instead, he was sitting on the back steps of a rundown church with an African American boy with black eyes and a jean jacket beside him.

"What?" He asked.

The boy smiled. "You just said you're not special like Soda and Darry, but you are. And I'm not just talking about the whole prophetic dreams thing. You skipped a grade, are the fastest runner in school, and I'm sure you remember the time you pranked those Socs to get back at 'em for jumping Sodapop. To this day, I think I'm the only one that knew it was you and that's only because you told me. You're a special kid, Pony, more than you'll ever know."

Ponyboy smiled. "Thanks, Johnny."

The memories were coming faster and were all in the wrong order, judging by his continuisly changing age.

He remembered getting news of his parents' deaths and the sound Soda made as the grief set in. That scream would never leave his head.

He remembered being younger and meeting Dallas Winston, who had recently moved to town and was staying with Buck. They'd run into each other on the road, and started talking.

He remembered meeting Johnny at a small park near his house after Johnny's dad had hit him and he'd gotten mad at Darry for some reason or another. When he saw the wicked bruise on Johnny's face, he was suddenly grateful for his family, no matter how many fights he had with his brothers.

Visions of dreams flashed in his mind, followed by him telling Johnny and the night the Socs attacked them on that back road. But it was all a blur, and for that, Ponyboy was grateful.

He remembered the church, talking with Johnny and Dally after that, and then, the fire.

But most of all, he remembered Johnny. Even more than his brothers or the rest of the gang. Johnny was always here for him, and the least he could do was be there for him too. But to do that, he'd need his memory. He needed to remember who Johnny was.

* * *

"Ponyboy, you alright? Ponyboy, wake up!" A familiar voice invaded his mind.

"Should we call 911? He hit his head pretty heard," another voice broke in, one with a light tone but filled with worry.

"No," Ponyboy mumbled. "I'm okay, Soda."

The gang froze. Even after hearing his name a hundred times, Ponyboy still had trouble saying Soda like he used to. It didn't just slip out of his mouth, so familiar, like it used to.

"Ponyboy?" Darry whispered.

"Yeah, Darry?"

"Did you remember something?" Steve asked.

Ponyboy smiled. "I remember everything."

Two Bit cheered and lifted Pony off the ground before stopping, Ponyboy's feet not touching the ground.

"Okay, memory problem fixed, but you gotta gain some weight."

"I know, Two Bit, but could you kindly put me down?" Ponyboy asked with a roll of his eyes, despite not being truly irritated.

"You really are back!" Soda yelled and then, the gang was suddenly involved in a major group hug.

"Guys," Ponyboy suddenly choked out. "Can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Several shouts rang out as the group unraveled from the hug.

"Well, what do you say to watching Mickey Mouse until our eyes fall out?" Two Bit cheered as he galloped from the room.

"Oh, no!" Steve and Dally yelled as the Mickey Mouse theme song played at top volume. "Two Bit, turn that off."

"You can't kill Mickey!"

The rest of the gang left the room until only Johnny and Pony remained.

"Thanks, Johnny," Pony said suddenly.

Johnny faced him, looking perplexed. "For what?"

"You were what triggered my memory to come back," Pony told him. "I saw you, and it all came rushing back."

Johnny smiled, the first true smile he'd worn since the Socs jumped him all those months ago. "No need to thank me. You did save my life in that church."

"I guess we can call it even," Pony laughed, slinging an arm around Johnny's shoulder.

"Yep. Now, let's go help them rangle Two Bit in before he blows the speakers on the telly," Johnny chuckled.

And the two friends left the room, laughing.

It was finally over.

* * *

 _I'M DONE! But don't worry, I'm preparing to post another story._

 _There's a poll on my profile on which of the stories I should post first. The summaries are below it and all you have to do is read through those and vote! Two are Harry Potter; two are Percy Jackson; and one is a PJO and Outsiders crossover! Check those out, please._

 _Bye!_


End file.
